Bruce Wayne: Dark Knight of Justice Academy
by MarvelNinja10
Summary: Bruce Wayne, Billionaire, Play-boy, Philanthropist, Hero? Attending J.A in the States, the premier Hero academy in the world is the place to start.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Knight Rises

**The Dark Knight Of J.A**

—

Chapter One: Bruce Wayne

—

Hello... My name is Bruce Wayne. Yes, the billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist. However you also know my alter-ego quite well. The Batman. A hero without a quirk, but still manages to beat those with the most powerful. In a world where 90% of the population has one, it's quite rare not to have any. My story started when I was seven. My parents just took me to see the Mark of Zorro. Then we left the theater, and went down a certain alley, Crime Alley. My parents were shot and killed... by some punk with a gun. On that night, a fire ignited. Bursting forth into a passion that drive me to become the greatest hero of all time... Batman.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So Doctor, when will Bruce be getting his Quirk?" A tall man with dark black hair and grey eyes asks another shorter man with a balding head.

"Mr and Mrs. Wayne... I don't know how to tell you."

"Will it be my magnet Quirk or his under water breathing." Martha, a woman with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair asks.

"Mister and Misses Wayne, your son has an extra joint in his pinkie toe. This means he won't have a quirk, not even as a late bloomer."

The look of the child's face instantly becomes one of disappointment and sadness.

—

"Ha! Evil Doers beware my sword of justice! Ha, take that!" A little boy with black hair and blue eyes yells out pretending to be engaged in a legendary sword fight with an invisible foe. His parents are smiling and walk beside him; a tall and somewhat muscular man with black hair, grey eyes and a pencil thin mustache, alongside a woman with black hair and blue eyes, with a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Hello there." A voice says from the shadows and then an ugly looking fellow steps out and points a revolver at the family.

"Let's start with the lady's pearls."

"Listen punk, I don't care if you have a gun, No one-Agck!" The Father begins to walks toward the crook only to be stopped by two bullets being placed in his head.

"The pearls... Now!" He yells quickly looking and the woman holds onto her pearls.

"Mrwow!" A cat hisses starling the thief and he pulls the trigger, causing the pearls to go flying.

"Damn." He cusses and runs off.

The young boy falls to his knees sobbing, holding his mother, until the police come and have to forcibly drag Bruce away from them. Their bodies are being loaded into ambulances as Bruce is being placed in a squad car, a blanket wrapped him, still sobbing.

—

6 years later...

"Hmm, Vigilante, a Hero with a transformation Quirk, with the power to turn his hand into an old six shooter, which is cool, but not exactly helpful in this situation." A young man with messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and caucasian skin, mutters to himself whilst writing in a notebook.

A cowboy themed hero making a hand gun is shooting a large Godzilla like creature without any effect.

"Oh, wow it's Atomsmasher! He can convert radiation into strength and size! He's the perfect hero for a fight like this!" Bruce shouts while frantically sketching an accurate portrait of the hero and listing his abilities and possible abilities.

"Ha! This is no _Matter_ for me!" The radiation themed hero shouts as he turns a dial on his belt and radiation surges, and he grows almost as tall as a house and punches the villain into submission. He turns and smiles for the cameras as they rapidly snap at him posing heroically.

—

"Alright class it's almost time to send in applications for high school, so think long and hard about what kind of career you'll want to go in." Their teacher a bald man with a mustache, explains holding out pamphlets.

"Ah who am I kidding, you're all going for hero course right!" The teacher joyfully yells tossing the pamphlets in the air.

"Hell yeah! I'm going for JA you losers!" A blond haired boy with green eyes yells and the rest of the class silences.

"Oh yes, Oliver I forgot you wanted to apply for JA, to think two of our students are taking the exams."

"What the hell do you mean two!"

"Wayne, you wanted to try for JA right?"

"Er... Yeah, I am." A black haired teen with piercing blue eyes says standing up.

—

"What the hell Wayne you think cuz you're some rich kid you join JA? Think again, you don't even have a quirk!" Oliver yells at our protagonist, ripping the note book out of his hands and tosses it into the fountain below.

"You want some advice? Quit now. Learn business and run Wayne enterprises. Otherwise you'll fail, and your parents will be twice as disappointed in you as they are now." Oliver says walking away and Bruce's fists clench in anger, looking at the notebook sinking in the fountain.

—

"Maybe Queen's right. I'm not cut out for this thing, I'm not the Shadow or Crimson Avenger, maybe I can't be a hero." Bruce says while walking under a bridge holding his soaking wet notebook and looking through the soggy pages. He tosses the notebook on the ground and walks away.

"Hey kid." A voice cries out, thinking it's some stranger offering his book back, he continues walking, wondering if his parents would be proud if they saw him today.

"Hey! Don't ignore me punk! I have a gun!" At that combination of words Bruce turns around snarling and sees a man that appears to be made of clay holding a revolver at his face.

"Yeah, you're form'll do just fine. Almost a shame I have to kill you." The clay man shifts to a more gelatinous form and charges Bruce, enveloping him in the brown goop.

"Stop... Struggling... Damn It!" Clay-Face shouts wrapping himself around the teen and trying to choke him out.

Suddenly a rattling sound is heard from the sewer as smoke slowly rises.

"Who knows what Evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows!" With the final word a man with a wide brimmed black fedora, crimson scarf, and a black double-breasted trench coat appears through a haze.

"Hands off of him Villain! Crime bears a bitter fruit!" The Shadow yells snapping his finger and the clay-faced man stops trying to kill Bruce.

"Release the boy! And get in the jar!" Shadow commands snapping his fingers once more and the villain does as asked.

"Sh-Shadow! You're the hero of hypnotism! With an emitter quirk simply called Hypnosis!" Bruce says instantly geeking out, and fumbling for his notebook.

"I already signed it kid." Shadow says pulling down his scarf to reveal a smile.

"Wait! Sir! I have a question!" Bruce asks as Shadow turns around once more.

"What is it?"

"Can... Can I be a hero without a quirk!" Bruce asks as Shadow sighs and slumps down against the wall gesturing for Bruce to follow suit.

"Kid... I won't lie, you seem smart, and pretty determined. But those who abuse their powers... they're dangerous. Look at what just happened, this villain caught you off guard and almost killed you. It's alright to have dreams as long as their within reason. So no, you can't be a hero without a quirk... I'm sorry." Shadow says snapping his fingers and he's gone.

"Even Shadow says I can't do it, that's it... I give up." Bruce yells tossing his notebook aside once more, shoving his hands in his pockets and storms off, not noticing police sirens and a couple of heroes whiz by.

—

(Bruce P.O.V)

'Is he right, can I really not be a hero without a quirk? Is Queen right, if mom and dad saw me today... would they be disappointed? I mean, The Shadow himself said I can't have this dream.' A million thoughts racing through my head, these are simply the most predominant.

'Huh, a crowd of people weird.' I shrug and continue walking ignorant of the danger ahead.

"AIIII!" A scream pierced my thoughts and I look up and see man with a horrible disfigured face holding something against a woman's head, whilst yelling at the police for money. The woman has Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a lithe figure.

'Wait, I know her. Moria Queen! Oliver's mom, shit and there's Oliver. Why aren't the heroes doing anything! Vigilante, Atom-Smasher, Hell even Hawkman's Just standing there! Is... is that a gun pressed against her head? Damn it, I... Can't just sit by can I. I have to do something, it doesn't matter if I have a quirk or not! No kid, not even an asshole like Queen is becoming an orphan because of some punk with a gun!' I race forward throwing my backpack at the man's head, knocking him off balance. He releases his grip on Moira, whom I push into the crowd and watch Oliver hug her. Then I feel a gun press against my neck and an arm wrapping itself around my chest.

"Trying to play hero huh punk? Well you just cost me some payday!"The gun barrel clicks and I drive my elbow into his stomach, jumping back I kick the gun out of his hand and into my mine. I unload it tossing it at the ground.

"Sorry, but I can't just sit around and let you kill a woman, I don't care who it is. I might not have a quirk, but I'm not a coward!" I yell channeling the anger in my heart into my voice and the crowd gasps, after hearing I'm Quirkless.

"You're gonna regret that!" He says rushing towards me, I roll to the left and his fist dents the brick wall behind me.

I leg-sweep him, knocking him to the ground. However he quickly recovers jumping back to his feet and launches a powerful right jab to my stomach.

"Hmmph!" I cough out, a little blood coming out too. 'This guy is strong, really strong. He clearly has some sort of a strength enhancing Quirk. So that just means I can't let him touch me. Maybe if I can distract him I can get close enough without him realizing... but how?'

"Not as good as you thought huh kid? Gonna take more than a little foot work to stop Dr. Death!" The criminal monologues, an Opening, perfect! I sloppily throw a right hook, covering up a simultaneous left jab, knocking him off guard.

I throw another right hook, sinking into his jaw, a left hook, an audible crunch is heard from his nose, and I drive my elbow into his teeth, knocking a few loose.

At that point the heroes finally overcame their shock at watching a middle schooler take down an armed criminal.

"That was brutal."

"Hard to believe a kid did that."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Quirkless?"

"Quirkless?"

"Quirkless?" My ears ringing from the aftermath, I cough out more blood. I definitely have internal bleeding. Still one more kid still has his mom. That's all that matters.

"Kid." I hear one say and suddenly I see spots.

"Are Y#% {}_~_?" However the ringing grows stronger, and the pain becomes unbearable, crying out, I fall to my knees, then slump to unconsciousness.

—

2 days later, Wayne Manor.

"Master Bruce?" A thin white man with thinning black hair softly says, as my eyes open.

"Alfred?" I respond taking a moment to take in my surroundings, the infirmary at Wayne Manor.

"What happened? I remember feeling angry. Then blood and ringing noises." I say after a minute of silence.

"You were engaged in a fight, with a dangerous man with a strength Quirk and a gun... that was two days ago." Alfred explains handing me some clothing as the altercation comes rushing back to me.

"I couldn't just let a woman die Alfred! My legs started moving and I pushed her to safety, no one else was doing anything Dammit!" I yells slamming my hand into the bedside table angrily.

"Master Bruce, what you did was noble, but very dangerous, I know you have combat training, but it was reckless for you to rush in." Alfred responds calmly while handing me a cup of tea, hmm... Earl Grey, I give Alfred a nod while taking a sip.

"Thank you Alfred. I'm sorry... it just brought back that night." I say clenching the tea cup tightly, and Alfred gives me a knowing look and smiles sadly.

"I know Master Bruce, their deaths affected both our lives greatly, you far more than me." Alfred says after a moment bowing his head.

"Bzzt! Hello? My name is Kent Allard... I'm here to talk to Bruce Wayne." A voice calls over the buzzer and Alfred walks over.

"Master Bruce, do you know a Kent Allard?"

"No... but his voice sounded familiar. Let him in." I say taking a moment to go through my mental contacts, and match the voice to one I had heard... one I will never forget.

Alfred presses the buzzer and goes to greet our guest.

I sit up wincing at the chest pain, before getting out bed and putting on the black shirt, jeans and brown leather jacket Alfred got out.(Kudos if you know whose ensemble this is). After a couple minutes just sitting there I wondered what Kent wanted from me.

"Master Bruce, this is Mister Allard." Alfred announces walking with a man with black hair, steely grey eyes, a black sweater, and grey khakis, with a familiar red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Allard." I say walking over and shaking his hand and he smiles.

"Mister Wayne, the pleasure is all mine." He responds returning the handshake. I then gesture for him to join me in sitting down, he does so and is silent.

"Alfred, would you mind getting our guest here a drink? Tea Mister Allard?"

"Earl Grey would be lovely, thank you Alfred." Kent nods and Alfred walks off to the kitchen to fetch some tea.

"Alright, Shadow, let's drop the pretenses. Why are you here? I thought I wasn't cut out to be a hero." I coldly say and he bows his head before looking me in the eyes.

"I saw the news, you rushed in without hesitation, while everyone else was standing there. Even the heroes when they found out you were Quirkless. You fought on, saving that woman's life. I'm sorry Bruce, you can be a hero, and... I'd like to offer to train you, unofficially of course. As my student, I'd teach you stealth, recon, and honing those instincts of your along with improving your knowledge." Kent replies and tears well my eyes.

"Thank you. I've waited my whole life to hear those five words." I say after a moment, wiping the tears from my eyes, grinning like an idiot.

—-

Alright That's it Chapter One!

Chapter 2 is him training under the tutelage of the Shadow, one of my all time favorite heroes!

Chapter 3 is the U.A exams, in this case J.A (Justice Academy)

Chapter 4 is first day.

Chapter 5 is class elections and the beginnings of the fights. I'll be focusing on Bruce's Fight.

Chapter 6 will be shorter, as it's the rest of the fights and etc.

Class 1-A Roster

Wayne- Quirk: None

Prince- Quirk: Amazon

Kent- Quirk: Solar Charged

Queen- Quirk: Never Miss

Allen- Quirk: Speed Force

Curry- Quirk: Atlantean

Jordan- Quirk: Green-Make

Lance- Quirk: Canary Cry

Stewart- Quirk: Will-Power

Hol- Quirk: Hawk

Jones- Quirk: Shift

Smith- Quirk: Tornado

Dibney- Quirk: Polymerization

Ramone- Quirk: Vibe

Snow- Quirk: Ice Queen

Raymond- Quirk: Firestorm

Zatara- Quirk: Magic!

Palmer- Quirk: Dwarfstar

Batson- Quirk: Shazam

Heywood- Quirk: Steel

Also Izuku or any other MHA characters do not exist without in this universe. However Izuku will make cameo appearances along with Ochako. I also need more Pro-Heroes for later chapters, so please submit your favorite DC comics character, I will be posting Class 1-B next Chapter and the Pro-Heroes I have so far and the teaching staff. Anyways enjoy the next few chapters!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Troubles

**The Dark Knight Of J.A**

—

Ch.2: Training and Trouble

—

"You're too slow on your jabs kid." A man wearing a black suit and a long red scarf calmly says while sipping a cup of coffee.

"This is harder than it looks!" A young man with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes responds while dodging the attacks of a robot.

"Fight Smarter, not harder!" Kent calls out watching Bruce cry out in pain after unleashing a useless right hook on the dummy.

"Analyze it's weakness, use it to your advantage." Kent says taking another sip of coffee watching Bruce dodge attack after attack, and surveying his surroundings.

(Bruce P.O.V)

'Smarter... Not Harder. Alright, one we're in an open space, two there are no makeshift weapons nearby, three it favors a jab, jab, claw attack. If I dodge the jabs, and then act like the claw hit me. It's defense will lower, and I can attack the ventilation grate on it's back, hopefully removing necessary wires!' I dodge the quick jabs and feign an injury from the sideswipe attack.

'Wait.' I hold my breath as the robot raises it fist again preparing to slam down.

'Wait.' The fist dropping moments away from hitting my face.

'Now!' I mentally yell and roll to the side, the impact of the fist causing a crater. I jump on the the robots back and kick the grate loose, and randomly pull wires, until it starts fidgeting and slowly shuts down.

I start to breathe slowly as the adrenaline leaves my body.

"You're getting better kid, not quite

J.L ready, but you're close." Kent says smiling as I frown.

"Sir, can we kick up the training? The exam is two months away, I cannot slack off!" I shout kicking the broken robot. Kent grabs my shoulder and throws me across the room. Jumbled from my thoughts I flip back onto the ground and rush at him. Kent smirks grabbing me arm and throws me to the wall.

"Huff, Huff, you're good." I pant before slowly getting up and race at him once more, this time with a plan. He tries to grapple me, but I jump over him, slamming his head into the ground. Allard gets up easily and swings at me I dodge and get hit by a left jab. A feint! I fall to the ground hacking and wheezing from the contact to my stomach.

"Good strategy, using one of my known moves against me, but you didn't foresee the choreographed right hook feint." Kent praises me allowing a moments recovery.

"Thanks." I sarcastically reply before we walk out of the training room.

—

"Mister Wayne, I have good news." Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, says as we shake hands.

"I'm hoping so Lucius." I smile, we sit down and he pulls out a briefcase.

"A briefcase?" I ask scratching my chin and he laughs.

"No, no Mister Wayne, it's what's inside the briefcase." He opens it up revealing a pair of black gloves, grey boots, a set of black and grey goggles, a yellow belt, a gun with a sharp hook on the barrel, and bat shaped throwing stars.

"The support gear!" I say as it snaps into place.

"Exactly Mister Wayne, as requested, your goggles with various vision settings, gloves with adjustable Wayne-Tech adhesive alongside a minicomputer. You have the boots, outfitted with the same adhesive, and a polymer titanium plated toe. The grapple gun with a reinforced steel cable, and a titanium plated hook, capable of holding at max 500 pounds. There are also the bat shaped throwing stars, both blunt and piercing, piercing is grey and blunt is black." Lucius explains while going through a PowerPoint explaining each gadget's function and ability.

"And J.L says I can use it on the exam?"

"They did indeed Mister Wayne."

—

2 months later

"Alright kid, you're up against a fire breath Quirk user, what do you do?" Kent asks pointing at a picture of a criminal breathing fire at a building.

"Find a way to non-lethally injure his throat or his lungs. I'd try to use a dull blade to knock the air out of him. Or depending on how long he can maintain the flames, I'd wait for his cooldown period and use some close combat." I reply taking a moment to go through the possible uses of fire quirks, before deciding on my answer.

"Hmm... smart, well reasoned, and quite capable of being executed. Good choice." Kent replies before shifting the picture to a man breaking a wall with fist.

"Strength Enhancement quirk, your belt was caught on fire from building damage and you only have your gloves, goggles, boots and suit. What do you do?"

"In a compartment of my gloves, there is a blow gun and a high powered sedative. I'd use that to neutralize him, without risking myself or the civilians." I reply showing him the blueprints of my gloves. He nods in approval shifting to another picture. A man who appears to be made of water appears.

"Quirk: Ocean King, it's a transformation Quirk, temporarily turning the user's body into anthropomorphic liquid."

"Find a way to generate an electrical current, short him and place capture tape on him." I answer immediately and nods once more.

"Your Quirk analysis is getting better, as is your strategy. Now drop and give me twenty." Kent orders and I fall to the ground and begin to do push-ups as he clicks to the next slide. I stop and he looks at me pointedly.

"Did I say you could stop? Thirty more. And this man's Quirk is an emitter, a telekinetic, capable of pulling large and small objects towards him." Kent states as I resume my exercise, the thoughts racing through my head.

"Well there has to be a limit, for either how much weight he can lift or how long he can lift it for." I begin taking a moment to think... Ah!

"I find a way to trick him into pulling a small explosive towards himself, detonating it, and knocking him out!" I yell as I finish my fiftieth push-up.

"Good, take a break for the day. You've been working hard, I'd say you're ready for Monday."

—

CRASH! A loud noise wakes me as two shadowy figures walk towards me carrying a sack. I leap out of bed pulling out my new belt. I fumble around until I find the boomerangs. I toss one at the first figure who slumps to the ground. I begin to aim for the second but the sack is over my head before I can even blink. Blackness surges over as I feel a hand pressing against my pressure point. Quickly I press the inside of the belt, as the darkness consumes me I can hear the pinging of the homing beacon activate.

—

"Look It's simple, we show a picture of the kid to the police, and we force them to give us his money!" A burly voice says angrily, as a shape shifts from side to side.

"I... I don't know it just doesn't feel right Mick!" The second voice, much gentler replies sounding unsure and worried.

'Hmm, maybe I can use to my advantage. If I can turn number two against this Mick guy, I'll be able to escape!' I accidentally let out a whoop of excitement. The bag is quickly yanked off my face and I'm blinded by the lights.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here Clyde. Mister Wayne is awake!" Mick, the burly kinda of fat one yells rubbing his hands greedily.

"Alright Mister Wayne, this is simple. You call the police, tell them we have you hostage. The demand for release is to hand over full control of your bank account to us." Mick continues pressing the phone against my face.

"Alright, but who do I tell them to give the money to?" I ask as the two look at each other as they angrily argue.

'Wait, this rope... it's loose! If I can reach the batarang in my sleeve, I can cut myself free!' I carry out the plan and the bat shaped knife soon slips into my grip. As I slowly saw through the ropes the goons approach me.

"We've deliberated nice and long, we've decided you will place the money in deposit box 113, off of west Garret and 91st street." Clyde says in a long southern drawl as Mick nods.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get the money?"

"Kill you/ Let ya go." Mick and Clyde say at the same time causing them to glare at one another and start yelling once more.

Using this distraction I cut myself free and slam my fist into Mick's jaw knocking him back. Clyde turns his body to stone and rushes me. I simply jump to the side and throw the batarang at him.

Mick rushes once more, and blasts a red beam out of his eyes hitting my arm. I cry out in pain, and rip the flaming sleeve off and onto the ground. Clyde stampedes towards me in stone form, I flip over him and he crashes in Mick, knocking the latter out. Clyde slowly gets up, and I go for the kill. I run at him and give him a full strength right hook sending him flying into the wall.

I slide against another wall and pant, the adrenaline leaving my body.

I get up, shaking off the nerves, and check the goons for a phone. Mick had one, so I call the police and explain the situation, and after what seems like an eternity, they show up.

—

"Mister Wayne!"

"Mister Wayne!"

"Bruce! Look at the camera!"

"Today, Heir to Wayne Tech, Bruce Wayne is released from his hospital following a kidnapping incident."

"Mister Wayne, do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"Yes, Being Quirkless isn't the same as being powerless." After that remark Bruce steps into his four door and Alfred speeds off.

—

Second chapter, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Exam Day!

**Dark Knight of J.A**

Chapter 3: Exam Day!

— **-**

Today, today is the day.

Today, I show the world being Quirkless isn't the same as being powerless.

Today... I take my first steps to becoming a true hero.

—

"Master Bruce, are you sure you have everything?" The kindly, aging butler asks and I sigh.

"Yes Alfred, I have everything."

"Jumpsuit?"

"Yes."

"Goggles?"

"Yes."

"Belt?"

"Yes."

"Lunch?"

"Er... no."

"Here you go. And Master Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"You're super cool kid, and you'll ace the test!" Alfred says handing me a brown paper bag and pulling me in for a hug.

—

"Wayne."

"Queen."

"Stay Out Of my way dipshit." Oliver says walking around me.

'Around, not through. That's a first. Maybe that means my luck is changing. Maybe I'll turn it all around. I'm gonna be a hero!'

Suddenly I trip over the sidewalk and my face goes falling towards the pavement.

'Or I could just die.' Suddenly a hand yanks on the back of track jacket, halting my descent.

"Hey, sorry for using my Quirk without asking." Says a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes, long raven hair, wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans.

"Ah, well thanks miss." I reply, and kiss her knuckle. My gentlemanly instincts kicking in.

"I-it was no problem." She says blushing, then rushes off.

"Damn... too forward?"

—

After the written exam we all walk to an auditorium, where a blonde with a blue trench coat is waiting.

"That's Animal Man!" A short red haired kid yells out after spotting the pro and I take note of his fidgeting, possibly a sign of a speed related quirk.

"Alright Kids, today is the day you show us what you got! The exam is pretty simple, there are three types of robots, one pointers, two pointers, and three pointers. You take down each bot for that amount of points? Got it? Cool!" Animal Man explains as a Mario like figure goes through stomping enemies.

"Pardon me, Sir, but the pamphlet said there'd be four types of enemies. Is that just a typo?" I ask and The Animal Hero simply smiles and replies, "Good catch Examinee #52, there is actually a fourth enemy, but it actually counts for negative points, so avoid it at all costs!"

—

After around ten minutes of prep time, to get changed, get support gear etc., we're all guided to certain gates. Behind which are arenas the size of small cities, which is actually what it looks like. While doing my stretches I notice that cute girl who helped me earlier.

'I should probably thank her again, and wish her luck.' I think and start walking towards her and a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Pardon me, but are going to bother that young woman? She appears to be in the middle of some form of meditation, it would be rude to interrupt her." I turn around and there's a tan young man with black hair, the a single bang is curled downward, he has blue eyes and is wearing a dark blue tank top and basketball shorts.

"Sorry Smallville, but I was just gonna thank for helping me out earlier."

"Sm-smallville?" He sputters our confused by the nickname.

"One, you have callouses on your hands, that means you train a lot or had an upbringing requiring manual labor, two judging by the Kansas accent I'm guessing it's the latter. So you're from small town in Kansas, hence Smallville, got it?" Just then the gates open up and the others just stand there, smirking I pull out my grapple gun and zip into action.

Spying a one pointer, a basic robot without any weapons I toss a Batarang at it and it slices right through the machine. Grappling off and perching on a rooftop I spy another robot, this time with a canon like arm. I throw two Batarangs, one to disarm the weapon, the second to destroy the bot, the first hit's its mark but the second misses cursing I grapple and slam my feet into the back of it, crushing it from the momentum.

'Three points, not gonna cut it.'

Racing off I tap the side of my goggles.

"Oracle how many are near me." I speak and a small crackle is heard.

"Hold on Bruce... there appear to be five 1 pointers, four 2 pointers, and two 3 pointers in your general vicinity." A female and robotic voice states over the coms. I grapple off spying my first three pointer, a bot with tread like feet and rocket launchers for arms, I throw a batarang at it, slicing the head in half.

'Damn it, at this rate I'm not gonna make it.'

"Eight Minutes Left!" The voice of Animal Man sounds over the arena.

Looking around I see a two pointer aiming at me. It fires off bullets and I growl, ducking to the ground, I wait for the spray to stop. I throw a batarang at it's arm, cleaving it off, running forth I tap a button on my gloves and small claws jut out from the fingertips. I jump over the robot and slice it's head off.

The redhead from earlier spins around in a circle generating electricity, he blasts it in the direction of a three pointer.

"Sorry man!" He sheepishly shrugs and I nod at him in turn. The speedster runs off leaving a trail of red lighting behind him.

—

"Examinees! 3 MINUTES LEFT!" Buddy Baker's voice calls out and I snap out of my hunting mode and count up the points I have, about 30.

Suddenly the ground shakes and people start screaming, turning around I see the cause. A gigantic robot, taller than the buildings is coming right at us!

'Stay Calm Bruce... this is a school, they wouldn't kill kids.'

"HELP!" I hear a voice cry out and my gaze turns to the black haired girl who helped me! Looking at her I notice she's trapped under some rubble... right in front of the robot.

"Hold on Miss! I'm coming!" I grapple to her and start pulling rocks off her and grapple her toward safety.

"Th-thank you. I~ I thought I was gonna die." She cries and I hold her for a moment.

"If I didn't save you, I'm sure someone else would have, who doesn't want to be a knight saving a pretty damsel?"

She snorts at that, and I set her gently on the ground by the gate.

I see Smallville running towards the Zero Pointer and he punches it, obliterating it completely.

I hear another cry for help and I rush off grappling towards this new threat.

A young man with pointed ears is desperately trying to pull out a girl with the same style hair and ears. Running over, I help him pull her out and get them back to the entrance.

"You guys Alright?" I ask and the boy turns to his sister who nods in the affirmative.

"Good, hopefully I'll see you in class!" I grapple off after another yell for help, this time a deeper voice. 'Another yelp... why can't I stop, I could be getting points instead.' After pausing to think I realize why. 'A hero can't stand by while others suffer and he can help.'

"Hold On!" I cry out and have Oracle scan the upcoming situation, five kids trapped in a collapsed building.

"EXAMINEES! TIME'S UP!" Ignoring the announcement I continue on my way and yell for the teens to back away from the window. I kick the window in, and see a young African man who's skin glitters Metal impaled on a jagged piece of metal.

"Hey, Hey, pal stay with us!" I yell slapping him on the face and asked how this happened, a green skinned boy tells a dramatic story of how an explosion sent a piece of metal at the goth chick and Victor jumped in front of it, and the building collapsed.

"Oracle, send for help now!" I yell into the coms and talk Victor calmly, making sure he stays out of shock, after what seems like an eternity, help finally arrives in the form of Zatara the Magician Hero, who calmly unskewers the teen and says,"Leah." And Victor's wounds start closing.

—

"Master Bruce, a delivery from J.A is here for you." Alfred say walking inside my personal gym and hands me a circular package. I open it up and it's a small metal disk. Suddenly the center lights up and The Shadow appears on as a hologram!

"Hey kid, turns out you aced the written portion with a 100%! However in the practical you only earned 30 points, which isn't enough... if that's all we were looking for! You did a crucial part of heroics, saving people! And those heroics inspired those students you saved to help others during the exam, and even after! Here we have a clip of that young woman you saved.

" _Hi Mr. Animal Man... I don't know if this possible but could you give that kid with the grapple gun some of my points? I was really worried I wasn't going to make it, but he saved me... and I want to repay him!"_

" _Hey, don't worry kid, he did just fine!" Animal Man Says ruffling her hair._

"You see kid? Heroics is more than just flashy quirks and epic showdowns, it's about putting others first! And how could we An institute dedicated to molding young heroes overlook that? Hence we have a secondary category... Rescue Points!

Bruce Wayne- 70 rescue points!

Diana Prince- 30 Rescue Points!

Clark Kent- 50 Rescue points!

Victor Stone- 40 Rescue points!

We wanted to give you more... but that's the max, and this puts you at second place! Anyways Kid, I'm proud of both you and the progress you've made. I'll be seeing you in school... this is your Hero Academia!" With that the message ends and I jump up in excitement grabbing Alfred, shaking him.

"Alfred, I'm in!"

"I heard Master Bruce, and I'm proud of you kid." Alfred says pulling me in for a hug.

'Mom, Dad... I'm one step closer to being a hero!'

—

Alright so in case anyone's confused, he saved Diana, inspiring her to attempt to give Bruce her points. Clark witnessing Bruce save Diana, helped a kid, which inspired Victor to hold up that building. And those five teens are the Titans. (Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy and Cyborg)

They'll be in class B, same with Zan and Jayna.

Next Chapter up soon!


End file.
